greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 31 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freakout ever 31" from season, which aired on March 6, 2015. *Episode *Gallery *'Transcript' ---- *'Jack:' Okay, so, for the past month or so, Stephen has been taking random things from around the house, and going to a swap meet where he trades them for other random things... *'Stephen:' You better be coming out here to help. Not go back in and vacuum. To be honest. *'Jack: '''So, we kind of catch him in the Acura, loading up a step-up van. *'Stephen:' DUDE, that's freakin' harassment, man. THE FREAKIN' LICENSE PLATE! *'Jack:' I don't even see a license plate. *'Stephen:' Get that out of here, man. I'm not playing with you. *'Jack:' Are you going to the swap meet again? *'Stephen: Dude, stop, yeah, no duh! I'm actually, I, unlike, you are actually work, I'm bartering. It's called bartering. *'''Jack: Is this a gun? *'Stephen:' DUDE, STOP PUTTING IT YOUR HANDS ON IT, MAN, THAT'S NOT YOURS! Is that yours? *'Jack:' It's Dad's. *'Stephen:' Yeah, it's not... it's Dad's, it's not yours. Exactly. *'Jack:' And those are Mom's drums. *'Stephen:' Yeah, AND THEY'RE GONNA TWICE AS MUCH MONEY! *'Jack:' And my unicycle. *'Stephen:' TWICE AS MUCH MONEY, for every... *'Jack:' Nope. You're not gonna get twice as much money. *'Stephen:' Yeah, if you can barter, you can do it. *'Jack:' You can't just sell your family s*** like that. *'Stephen: '''Oh, wow. I'm on my way to the swap meet. *'Jack: Wait, those are my shoes! *'Stephen: '''Oh, my God. Dude, I'm telling you, man. I'm tired of, re-really ''damn ''video taping me, you're gonna put it all on the Internet for all the friends than the last time it ever was. *'Jack: 'What?! *'Stephen: 'Just get out of here with that. *'Jack: I'm video taping you because you're selling your family's... *'Stephen:' Just get out of here with that. *'Jack:' Your family's item. *'Stephen:' Yeah. Because we all have parents who can pay for our college. We have to get jobs. *'Jack:' What?! We have the same, we have the exact same parents, what are you talking about? *'Stephen:' In my college, I have a job. It's called, that's how adults make money. *'Jack: ' Yeah, that was your chores. *'Stephen: '''Yeah, that's how adults make money. *'Jack: Your choice. *'Stephen: '''Uh-huh. *'Jack: 'And I keep, what is this that I keep seeing over here? *'Stephen: DUDE! STOP! OKAY, NOW THAT'S MINE! That's mine. *'Jack: '''What is that? *'Stephen: You're taking something that's just mine. *'''Jack: Is that apple cider or what? *'Stephen:' Dude, you're just trying to impress your Internet from. We all know what you're doing. God, you're so fake. You're such a phony. Seriously, man. *'Jack:' Look. I have one of your precious units, Stephen. *'Stephen: '''Oh, my God. Dude, you're just gonna end up, I'm just gonna embarrass you. Do you want me to embarrass you in front of your little Internet friends? *'Jack:' No, that's why I did it to you, Stephen. You have to go get the shoe now. And you also... have to go get your key. *'Stephen: Get out of the van, dude! *'Jack: '''Look, Stephen! I have your precious van keys! *'Stephen: '''Oh, my God! 'Don't touch this! *'Jack: 'Oh, my... You just threw that at your van! Now look what I'm gonna throw! *'Stephen: 'Oh, Jack. Yeah, why are you running at? *'Jack: 'How we lock him out, for good. And... we watch the squirrel. Store is, is nuts for the winter. What a beautiful documentation. *'David: 'Oh, you're getting out of the tram, squirrel boy. *'Jack: '''Wonder if he found them. (Stephen rans out of the snow that he couldn't find his keys and Jack started to laugh at him) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season transcripts